


Little Fingers, Little Toes

by redgoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Babies, Emotional Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: She was so small.





	

She was so small.

  
Tiny fingers, tiny toes, thin blonde hair...

  
She’s so small.

  
“She’s bigger than most babies her age.” Millie scolds him. Had he said that last part out loud? Oops.

  
“Still…” Pete whispers, gazing at the little girl bundled up in her mother’s arms, sound asleep. “She’s so little…”

  
“Are you going to start crying again?” Millie asks, but she’s smiling at him tiredly. “Maybe you should hold her again, I’m tired.”

  
He was definitely going to start crying again. “Yeah, I’ll take her.” He says, and carefully the two work to move the sleeping baby from one parent to another.

  
She squeaks a little and Pete tenses. But she stays asleep, and Pete settles back into the chair besides the hospital bed.

  
“So small…” He whispers, once more.

  
“You’re a poet, Petey, and that’s all you can come up with?” Millie grins, adjusting around on the bed to get in a better position.

  
“Anything I’ve ever written couldn’t compare to her.” He glances up, meeting Millie’s gaze. There’s tears in her eyes. Pete feels them well up in his own as well. “I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.” Millie says, brushing the tears from her eyes.

  
“And you,” Pete’s voice drops to barely even a whisper and he looks back down at the little girl. “You are the most important thing in my entire world. My world revolves around you now… no, no, it’s been yours since I first saw you. Black and white on a screen, you were mine.”

  
There’s definitely tears rolling down his face now. Definitely small cracks in his voice as he speaks to this girl, his daughter, the light of his life.

  
Millie’s staring at them tiredly, her own cheeks wet with tears. Her best friend and her husband, whispering love to their daughter, their _daughter,_ who they’ve been waiting for for so long. Impossibly long. But she was here now.

  
She was here now, and that’s what matters.


End file.
